


Heart

by PottersPink



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink
Summary: Art forFrom Little Things, by leveragehunters





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/gifts), [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059790) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 

> I've been in need of some serious pick-me-ups lately, and _From Little Things_ has never once failed to make me smile (even after reading it over and over and over and over). 
> 
> So, here is my first actual Stucky post - it was a joy to work on, and thank you again leveragehunters & alby for sharing such a sweet story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Comments & kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
